Apuesta de cumpleaños número uno: Déjame ganar tu corazón por este día
by Sugus u.u
Summary: Nunca nadie pensó que una apuesta entre esos chicos se les saldría tanto de las manos. Absolutamente ese cumpleaños era una competencia por el corazón del agasajado. Pero, ¿Cómo había comenzado todo? ¿Quién ganaría? Espera un momento, ¿Él estaba participando en esto? Este fic participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español, con el tema 6.


Antes que nada hoy es el cumpleaños de Kuroko, y para festejarlo(? En el foro de Kuroko no Basuke en español se decidió hacer un evento por esto :D. Mi tema es el 6 llamado también como:** "nuestros años de gloria"**. Este tema se centra en los viejos años de Teiko. Y, aunque es mi arco favorito, realmente nunca había pensado en escribir algo que se situara puramente en estos tres años de secundaría por lo que fue un pequeño reto (en el buen sentido claro) además mi instinto por el BL me hizo modificar un poco la idea original que tenía.

Nunca pero nunca participé antes de un evento de un foro así que espero que les guste a todos los del foro que lean esto y a los que no pertenecen a él igual (? y también espero haber logrado algo decente para todo QAQ. Creo que nunca escribí un oneshot tan largo LOL. Muchas gracias a la amorosa de _Confeti_, una vez más, por invitarme a participar de esto.

A decir estuve investigando (googleando) sobre la educación en Japón para este escrito, por lo que tal vez estos detalles pueden tomarse en cuenta para la coherencia textual o mejor dicho para ambientar:

Tienen dos cuatrimestres y un trimestre: Tenía la vaga esperanza de que el cumpleaños de nuestra amada sombrita se situara en vacaciones peeero no es el caso :c y ya que se sitúa en el tercer trimestre fui mala y lo hice caer en día escolar(?

El ciclo lectivo comienzan en abril y termina en marzo

A diferencia de muchos sistemas de educación occidentales que se enfocan en intentar que las personas nacidas en el mismo año estudien juntos (esto en realidad difiere mucho entre país a país) en Japón se agrupan de forma en que solo estén los nacidos bajo el mismo ciclo lectivo.

Luego de estas pequeñas curiosidades que tal vez no sabían y que pueden llegar a interesarles (como igual les puede llegar a importar poco y nada) xD y sin mucho más que decir (gracias a aquella personita que se comió los párrafos anteriores de puras notas) los dejo leer.

**Disclaimer:** Solo la historia de este fic me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son mios (ya quisiera yo). Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_, y esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.

* * *

**Apuesta de cumpleaños número uno: Déjame ganar tu corazón por este día**

.

.

Viernes 31 de enero del 20XX. Gimnasio de la Secundaría Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

Ansiosos los cinco milagros, y Momoi, esperaban la respuesta final, sus caras se encontraban transformadas, distintas muecas contorsionaban sus rostros de manera tan distinta como eran ellos. Akashi, seguro de su victoria, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando, sin embargo un pequeño movimiento de su pie denotaba su nerviosismo y duda. Midorima, confiado en los pronósticos de Oha-Asa de que hoy cáncer tendría la mejor de las suertes, no paraba de reacomodar sus lentes fingiendo una despreocupación inexistente, posando una mano sobre su cintura, observando al peliceleste detenidamente. Aomine, observaba a su mejor amigo notablemente impaciente, chasqueando su lengua contra su paladar de vez en cuando, para luego apartar la mirada ante la tensión abrumadora que llenaba aquel ambiente. El denominado "trío puchero" por Kuroko se encontraba haciendo eso; Murasakibara, Kise y Momoi fruncían sus labios y el entrecejo. La pelirrosa inflaba sus mejillas, el gigante emitía un sonido similar al capricho de niño pequeño cuando su madre no le da su golosina favorita, y el chico copy cat estaba al borde del llanto, con unas enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazando con salir de sus orbes dorados.

Nunca nadie pensó que una apuesta entre esos chicos se les saldría tanto de las manos. Absolutamente ese cumpleaños era una competencia por el corazón del agasajado. Pero, ¿Cómo había comenzado todo?

.

.

Martes 21 de enero del 20XX. Camino a la Secundaría Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Faltan diez días para el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

Peinó sus dorados cabello observándose con detalle en el espejo, lavo su cara sacándose los restos de maquillaje que pudiese poseer de la sesión de fotos de aquella mañana y salió del baño. Agarró su chamarra, bufanda y mochila colocándose cada uno de los objetos sobre su cuello y torso respectivamente. Gritó avisándole a su familia de su retirada y salió corriendo de su hogar. Podría haberle pedido a alguna de sus hermanas mayores o a su madre que lo llevasen al colegio, incluso se lo pudo haber preguntado a su manager o contratar a algún remis, taxi o chofer particular para que realizara el trabajo de alcanzarlo hasta la institución, sin embargo hoy le apetecía caminar hacia la secundaría Teiko.

Kise Ryota no era un joven común y corriente. Su increíble capacidad de observación e imitación lo hacían prácticamente el mejor en cualquier deporte que realizara. Y, a diferencia de muchos que tomaban un empleo promedio de medio tiempo en alguna tienda del barrio, él se había conseguido un empleo bien remunerado en un set de fotografía como modelo publicitario.

La fama y el dinero que poco a poco iba juntando al principio le resultó divertido y hasta atractivo, sin embargo ahora, luego de unos meses, el estrés en su cuerpo se comenzaba a acumular. Un inmenso club de fans que sabía de sus horarios, comidas favoritas, grupo sanguíneo ¡Y hasta el color de sus calzoncillos del día!, era la principal causa de esto ya que realmente suponía una preocupación diaria con la que aún sufría por acostumbrarse día a día. A pesar de esto, Kise realmente estaba impresionado, y hasta orgulloso hasta cierto punto, del poder de recolección de datos que tenían sus admiradoras. Y es que era realmente sorprendente por la poca información que había en el medio sobre él. Por todo esto él se podía considerar como un hombre agradecido ya que, incluso siendo un muy dedicado club de admiradoras, ellas aun no sabían quien era la persona que lo había cautivado. Y este era para el rubio, un secreto que se lo llevaría a la tumba y que disimularía hasta el fin de los días para que aquella persona no se percatase.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sus ojos guiados por su instinto, se posaron en dos cabelleras particularmente llamativas: una de un azul oscuro y otra de un rosa chicle. Apuró el paso, sabía que donde estuviesen Aomine y Momoi estaría acompañándolos aquel individuo especial. Enfocó su mirada, concentrándose y pudo encontrarlo entre la multitud de estudiantes que se iba formando. Por un minuto su vista solo se mantuvo en aquella cabellera de un celeste similar al color del cielo que resaltaba entre toda la multitud, y que sin embargo era completamente ignorada. Observó con detalle el andar de esa persona con la que estaba orgulloso de compartir equipo. Por un momento hasta rio para sí mismo al recordar las circunstancias de cómo había llegado a respetarlo (y a quererlo) con aquella intensidad a tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Ryota reconocía a Kuroko, y lo hacía como compañero, amigo, y dueño de sus suspiros de enamorado sin remedio. Se abofeteó mentalmente, de seguro parecía una de esas chicas tímidas que ven a su amor platónico desde la distancia, así que decidió dejar a un lado ese aire nostálgico que había comenzado a invadir su corazón.

-"Actúa disimuladamente"- se repitió una y otra vez el chico de melena dorada. Pero sus pies aumentaron el ritmo involuntariamente hasta alcanzar al grupo que se encontraba varios metros por delante, y sus brazos se estiraron hasta abrazar a su presa, deteniendo el andar de su trio de amigos. – ¡Buenos días Kurokocchi! – entonó entusiasmado, con su habitual tono de voz meloso que solía dedicarle a aquel pequeño fantasma, - buen día Aominecchi, Momocchi. –Terminó con una sonrisa dirigida a ellos.

\- Hola – contestó tajante el chico entre sus brazos, con su habitual cara de póquer que repelería a cualquiera, pero que en él no provocaba más que fascinación.

\- Hola Kise – dijeron casi a la vez los otros dos, aunque a decir verdad, no les prestó la suficiente atención como para saber si habían dicho otra cosa.

\- Hey – llamó su atención Aomine para luego con un gesto señalar a Tetsuya. - Es mejor que lo suel… - antes de que el moreno pudiese dar por terminada la advertencia la sombra de Teiko ya había actuado propinándole, a Kise, un fuerte golpe entre medio de las costillas que hizo que soltara, entre quejidos, al muchacho. Las risas de Satsuki y Daiki no se hicieron esperar, llenando el pequeño círculo que se había formado entre los cuatro con suma facilidad. Sin que lo notaran, el rubio mordió su labio en señal de frustración, aquel joven era muy diferente a todo lo que él conocía. Si se tratara de una de las chicas que lo perseguían con fascinación con solo decirles un simple hola hubiese bastado para que estas luego se le confesaran, pero afortunadamente aquel peliceleste no era así. A Kise le gustaban los desafíos, lo diferente y el chico de ojos celestes significaba eso y más.

Kuroko era humilde, callado y sin embargo extremadamente sincero, alguien inexpresivo por naturaleza y de muy baja presencia. Tetsuya era lo opuesto a Kise en todo sentido. Y era eso lo que lo fascinaba, él nunca podría imitarlo, nunca podría calcar esa actitud tan honesta que el joven poseía.

\- ¿Y de qué hablaban? – interrogó Kise luego de recuperarse del golpe y mientras el grupo retomaba la marcha.

\- ¡De que el cumpleaños de Kuroko cada vez se acerca más! – semi gritó emocionada Momoi.

\- No es para tanto- aclaró el nombrado.

\- ¡Si que lo es Tetsu! – replicó Aomine, - el año pasado apenas si pudimos hacer algo por la fecha de aquel partido y la practica matutina.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?!- Kise estaba asombrado, después de todo no sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños del peliceleste a su lado, cosa de la cual estaba sumamente avergonzado.

\- Si, es este treinta y uno, igual es normal que no lo sepas – esta vez Momoi había tomado la palabra y antes de que pudiese interrumpirla el rubio ella continuó,- después de todo fuiste el último en unirte al grupo, aun no pasa ni un año desde que te inscribiste al club y apenas llevas meses desde que te hiciste titular dentro de la primera división luego de que Akashi removiera a Haizaki del equipo, además las primeras semanas no te llevabas tan bien con Tetsu.

Sabía que era una justificación muy acertada sin embargo esas últimas palabras dolían y mucho. Además había un detalle que no se esperaba ¡Kuroko era el menor del grupo! Excluyendo a Momoi, claro. Su mirada se enterneció mientras la posaba en el peliceleste, quien caminaba pocos pasos delante de sí. Su imaginación comenzó a trabajar a un ritmo inimaginable para muchos, las facciones de un Kuroko expresivo llenaban su mente.

-"Senpai" – y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso en aquella nube imaginaria que se formaba en su mente.

-¡Kurokocchi! –grito mientras volvía a lanzarse sobre él.

Otro abrazo, otro golpe. Caras de desconcierto seguidos por sonoras risas. Está bien, a partir de ahora Kise debería practicar y redefinir aquella expresión que en un principio había utilizado: "actúa disimuladamente". Si sus fans no se percataban a quien le dirigía sus sentimientos era obvio que era a causa de la poca presencia del muchacho y no por sus intentos de mantenerlo en secreto. Se creía un tonto ya que no sabía de qué forma aplicar aquella expresión. Sin embargo, y al menos por ahora, tenía tiempo para decidir que comprarle a Tetsuya como regalo.

.

.

Miércoles 22 de enero del 20XX. Gimnasio de la Secundaria Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Faltan nueve días para el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

-¡Akachin! ¡Akachin! ̴ – se quejaba Murasakibara interrumpiendo al llamado quien se encontraba inmerso en unos papeles referidos al nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Akashi levantó la mirada, dándole a entender que podía continuar hablando, -¿Puedes sancionar a Kisechin? ̴

La duda se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien ladeó levemente la cabeza para luego apoyar los papeles en un banco cercano.

-¿Por qué lo haría Atsushi? – le preguntó.

\- Lleva todo el día hablando de Kuroko – se adelantó Midorima mientras ajustaba las vendas sobre sus dedos, - a decir verdad está más insoportable de lo que habitualmente es.- Habló con enfado en su voz.

El joven capitán enfocó su vista en el rubio, a decir verdad se notaba más ansioso de lo habitual, sin embargo no creía que el motivo de aquella forma tan rara de actuar fuera su sexto jugador fantasma. Luego observó a aquel muchacho que había llamado su atención por sus cualidades. Él era quien había visto todo el potencial oculto que Kuroko Tetsuya poseía y el cual personalmente se encargaría de explotar. El peliceleste era de su propiedad, cosa que creía era claro en todo sentido. Su mente borró ese pensamiento para luego pensar en que decirle a sus dos amigos quienes se preparaban aún para volver al entrenamiento. El pelirrojo decidió no hablar por el momento, creyendo que eso no sería lo mejor.

\- En unos días será el cumpleaños de Kurochin ¿No? ̴ – Murasakibara habló mientras metía un dulce en su boca y observaba al mismo individuo que su capitán.

\- Sí – respondió secamente el peliverde a su lado.

\- El treinta y uno de enero… - Akashi habló más para sí que para sus compañeros. – Avísenles a los chicos de que ese día no habrá entrenamiento por la tarde.

\- ¿Cancelarás el entrenamiento por el cumpleaños de un miembro del club? – contestó sorprendido el peliverde observando con detenimiento al más bajo de los tres.

\- En realidad Shintaro, – Seijuro aclaró su garganta mientras se volteaba para observarlos a ambos, - el entrenamiento de ese día será por la mañana.- Midorima asintió, acomodando sus lentes mientras caminaba hacia la cancha.- Atsushi, ya sabes que no puedes ingresar golosinas al gimnasio.-

\- Si Akachin, ̴ pero ¿Reprenderás a Kisechin al final? ̴ – Murasakibara, mascó el caramelo, triturándolo con sus dientes, para luego seguir degustando el dulce.

\- No lo haré Atsushi…-

Murasakibara hizo una mueca pero volvió a la cancha segundos después. Akashi se quedó observando por un momento para luego comenzar a trotar por el gimnasio retomando su entrenamiento pausado por el papelerío.

-"Solo reforzaré su entrenamiento, obviamente para potenciar sus habilidades, por el próximo año"- pensó para sí mismo.

El resto de la práctica se ocupó de observar a cada miembro del grupo, sus dudas se disiparon dejando solo una certeza. Después de todo, las cosas no eran tan claras como él lo hubiese deseado. Tenía mucha competencia y lo sabía sin embargo, como en todo, él ganaría.

.

.

Jueves 23 de enero del 20XX. Patio trasero de la Secundaria Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Faltan ocho días para el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

-Sei, ¿Por qué nos reuniste aquí? – habló Momoi mientras observaba a todos sus amigos, con excepción del chico que le robaba el aliento con su amabilidad, el cual se encontraba ausente.

Akashi los observo uno por uno, lentamente, con aquellos ojos capaces de analizarlo todo. Suspiró resignado luego de pensarlo por un minuto.

\- Cada uno de ustedes... – comenzó a decir, - no, de nosotros – se corrigió a sí mismo.

\- ¿De nosotros…? – lo interrumpió Aomine, enarcando una ceja en señal de duda.

\- Creo que todos estamos conscientes de la rivalidad que poseemos, - cruzó sus brazos apoyándose sobre una de las paredes del instituto, - creo que si alguien quiere renunciar a lo que siente y avanzar por su propia cuenta debería retirarse en estos momentos.- Su voz sonaba más dura de lo usual mostrando una faceta de su personalidad desconocida para el resto.

El aire se tensó, ninguno realizó un solo movimiento. Una atmosfera oscura giraba en torno a aquel encuentro.

-Oye…. ¿Sei de qué hablas? Yo no entiendo nada… - la pelirrosa lucía visiblemente angustiada y preocupada ¿Rivalidad? ¿A qué rayos se refería el capitán?

Las facciones del pelirrojo se relajaron, volviendo a su habitual yo. Miro con tranquilidad a la chica y suspiró, como últimamente hacía, pensando en que palabras escoger con exactitud.

-Oye Sat… - Aomine se adelantó a las palabras del pelirrojo, - no creo que debas estar aquí…

\- ¿Por qué no? Sea cual sea esta "rivalidad" de la que Sei esté hablando, él me citó aquí porque yo también puedo competir en esto ¿No? – Nadie dijo nada, cada uno sabía que su mayor competencia en el caso de que los gustos de Kuroko no correspondieran a los de ellos era aquella mujer.

\- Momochin tiene razón ̴ –se aventuró Murasakibara mientras degustaba un chupetín.

\- Entonces digamos que esta es una batalla por… -Midorima quien había tomado la palabra se detuvo en seco, apenándose al instante por lo que estaba a punto de confirmar.

\- ¿Por…? – la pelirrosa estaba al borde del colapso mental, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos la encaraban y le decían lo que pasaba de frente?

\- ¡El corazón de Kurokocchi! – Kise lo había gritado, como si estuviera confesando algo que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que a la vista de muchos no podía ser más que obvio.

Momoi esperaba una risa, algún insulto a Kise o algún que otro golpe dirigido a este. Ella esperaba cualquier cosa, algo que la sacara de aquella realidad que se estaba formando (o, mejor dicho, aclarando) ante sus ojos pero nada de eso ocurrió. El ambiente se llenó de un profundo silencio. La mente de la pelirrosa salió de sí planteándole algo obvio para todos los presentes con excepción de ella.

Los observo detenidamente, sin saltear a ninguno, como si esta nueva información recabada hubiese provocado un cambio en la estrategia de juego. Y es que este era el nuevo juego frente a sus ojos ¡Una competencia contra unos chicos por el corazón del chico que la había cautivado con un helado! Y los participantes no eran otros que los prodigios del baloncesto, sus compañeros, sus amigos y hasta su mejor amigo ¿Tanta mala suerte podía tener la joven? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que algo como eso pudiese ocurrir? Eran seis personas, seis jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria que asistían a la misma institución, pertenecían al mismo club de deportes, congeniaban a la hora de salir de las clases, compartían risas y momentos agradables. Cinco chicos y una chica que en ese momento se encontraban ubicados en el mismo punto del planeta, a la misma hora y que declaraban, abiertamente entre ellos, sus intenciones románticas con su otro amigo.

Akashi, el joven y rico capitán, una figura de respeto general que a la vez se mostraba amable y caballeroso. Midorima, el chico de lentes y vice capitán, una persona que incluso con sus actitudes, prejuicios y fortuna era sumamente agradable y digno de confianza una vez que llegabas a conocerlo. Aomine, su moreno mejor amigo de la infancia, de quien hasta ese momento solo creía que se fijaba en los senos de las mujeres, definitivamente su opinión sobre él había cambiado de un "pervertido mujeriego" a un "pervertido bisexual", concluyentemente para ella ese chico derrochaba testosterona para su corta edad, por lo que aún no caía por completo. Murasakibara, el eterno gigante con actitud de niño despreocupado, podría ser inmaduro, con actitudes aniñadas e incluso morir prematuramente de diabetes, pero el joven era lindo, tierno y agradable por completo. Kise, el modelo y nuevo miembro del grupo, por algo lo habían contratado para posar en catálogos y revistas, Ryota era un chico bueno, que sabía vestirse a la moda y lindo. Cinco príncipes que cualquier niña rogaría por tener dedicaban su corazón en la búsqueda del amor de un solo chico. Además contaban con la ventaja de ser el tipo de hombre que volvería gay a cualquiera. Aquellos con el mundo entero a sus pies.

Y bueno, luego estaba ella, que destacaba en ese grupo por ser la única mujer (además de sus atributos físicos y mentales), esto podría jugarle totalmente a favor o en contra. Después de todo si Kuroko era homosexual elegiría a uno de los chicos, si era heterosexual (y lo cuidaba en exceso de los encantos de sus compañeros) aún tenía posibilidades para actuar. Sonrió levemente, iba a ser duro pero no se detendría, demostraría que esos sentimientos desbordantes eran reales.

-Ya que esto quedo claro ¿Quién está dentro?- habló Akashi sacando a la pelirrosa de sus fantasías.

-Creo que eso es algo igual de claro- respondió desafiante como pocas veces Midorima.

-Nadie abandonará esto- Satsuki había finalizado, todos se observaban fieramente, retándose con la mirada.

-Sin embargo creo que deberíamos fingir ¿No? – El rostro lleno de alegría y felicidad que mostró Kise en esos instantes provocó que los vellos de la espalda de la joven se erizaran. El rubio era realmente peligroso.

-Mnh… Creo que Ryota está en lo cierto – concordó el capitán- sería un problema si Tetsuya notase diferencias con respecto a otras ocasiones.

Los chicos hablaban, dirigiéndose opiniones varias sobre el cómo actuar en frente del objetivo del juego. Sin embargo la chica desconocía a aquellos jóvenes, realmente no parecían ellos. Aunque ellos lo eran ¿No? Sacudió su cabeza y asintió a las últimas indicaciones que el pelirrojo otorgó. Cada uno de los seis muchachos partió hacia una dirección distinta.

.

.

Sábado 25 de enero del 20XX. Centro comercial, Tokio, Japón.

Faltan seis días para el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

"Vainilla", ese único ingrediente resonaba en la mente del alto joven.

"Vainilla", apoderándose de su cabeza, sin dejar que nada más encontrase lugar en ella.

Kuroko Tetsuya era como la vainilla y Atsushi lo comprendía. Era delicioso y empalagoso, ese era el motivo por el cual se ocultaba y se daba conocer poco a poco mediante su esencia. Su piel asemejaba el color de aquella flor, ¿Sus labios normalmente sabrían a ese sabor?

Murasakibara era un joven simple, a quien le gustaba experimentar nuevos sabores. Un amante de la comida nato, al cual últimamente le había surgido una duda.

-"¿Los labios de Kurochin sabrán como la vainilla que tanto disfruta el bebiendo en las malteadas?"-

Miró al peliceleste que lo acompañaba, el cual se encontraba bebiendo uno de sus batidos favoritos. Ambos se encontraban fuera de un local, sentados en una banca conversando, luego de encontrarse por casualidad mientras hacían las compras del día.

Observó los labios de él cuando extrajo la pajita de la que bebía. Unas pequeñas gotas del producto habían quedado sobre ellos. Con su índice recorrió los labios del menor, ansioso por saciar esa duda que lo llevaba carcomiendo un largo tiempo, para luego colocar aquel dedo en su boca, ante la mirada de duda del fantasma de Teiko.

-¿Mnh? Murasakibara no creo que sea correcto hacer eso, y menos en público – reclamó el pequeño mientras volvía a beber el contenido del envase.

-Oh pero Kurochin, ̴ yo quería conocer el sabor de aquella malteada tan famosa ̴– repuso Atsushi sin sacar aquel dedo de sus labios. Después de todo, una pequeña mentira no le haría mal a nadie ¿No?

-¿Eh? ¿Realmente no la has probado? –la duda era perceptible en aquellas facciones que pocas veces decían algo. -Me hubieses pedido que te convidara… - volvió a hablar luego de ver como el pelilila movía los hombros en señal de negación, llevando su mirada a la malteada.

-En realidad, siempre tomo alguna de las malteadas de chocolate, ̴ además…. ¿Acaso Kurochin quiere darme un beso indirecto? ̴ – bromeó el gigante de Teiko mientras sacaba un chupetín de su bolsillo al notar luego de unos minutos el ruido del batido acabarse- ¿Lo quieres? ̴

Una sonrisa, pequeña, disimulada, se había dibujado en el rostro del más bajo.

-Muchas gracias, pero ahora no me apetece Murasakibara- dijo con aquella amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, - tengo que volver a hacer las compras, lo lamento pero me tengo que retirar.-

\- Chau Kurochin, ̴ – dijo observando el camino que tomaba el peliceleste al alejarse, para luego cerrar por un momento sus ojos.

Era delicioso, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Quería, y realmente lo deseaba, que esa especia, aquella esencia, le perteneciera únicamente a él. Recordó aquella textura que había delineado con sus dedos, aquel sabor de dulce vainilla degustado por su lengua. Sin embargo faltaba algo, ese recipiente del cual beberlo con absoluta comodidad. Se había encaprichado con aquel sabor y quería degustarlo adecuadamente. Además había entrado en aquella competencia, primero por mera curiosidad, sin saber muy bien a lo que todos se referían y ahora iba a participar dando todo de sí.

\- "Murasakibara…."- la voz de Kuroko llegaba a su mente, volviéndolo loco poco a poco, -"Murasakibara"- se repetía constantemente con su monótono tono, hasta que la sensación de falta de aire lo hizo volver a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Tetsuya, al notar como el pelilila abría sus orbes, dejó de presionar la nariz de este, liberándolo.

Lo observó con intriga en su mirar, traía una nueva malteada en su mano izquierda.

-Para ti – aclaró entregándole el envase, - nadie debería escapar de beber esta malteada y la anterior estaba casi vacía como para convidarte. De todos modos, discúlpame por no haberte ofrecido o invitado a beber una antes.

Anonadado la mirada de Murasakibara era intercambiada, pasando del joven a la bebida.

-Gracias, ̴ - habló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos, expresando su felicidad.

\- De nada, ahora sí, nos vemos el lunes en la práctica- Atsushi asintió con la cabeza ante estas palabras y observó como el mesías de las malteadas de vainilla volvía a retirarse de su vista, esta vez tomando otro camino.

Murasakibara comenzó a beber aquella bebida regalada, sorbiendo e intentando no desperdiciar ni una gota del contenido. Después de todo aquel sabor, aunque sabroso, era mucho más amargo que el anterior. Y conocía la respuesta y la diferencia, el buscaba aquel recipiente, aquellos labios para degustarlos.

-Mnh será duro – musitó, – pero los labios de Kurochin lo valen… ̴ además ¡Me regaló su malteada favorita! Realmente amo a Kurochin… ̴ -.

Observó el envase ya vació y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de levantarse y seguir con sus compras. Aquella había sido una buena forma de comenzar su sábado.

.

.

Domingo 26 de enero del 20XX. Residencia de la familia Midorima, Tokio, Japón.

Faltan cinco días para el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

Ya era tarde para él, que era tan metódico y sistemático, pero a decir verdad aún no quería levantarse. La frustración lo estaba invadiendo poco a poco al no saber que regalarle a ese chico que osaba profanar el templo de sus sueños dominicales.

Se levantó de pronto, revolviendo sus cabellos de forma exasperada, lo que sentía era solo admiración ¡Solo admiración! ¡Kuroko era el hombre que admiraba! Por lo tanto era perfectamente normal el querer protegerlo de los depravados que tenía por compañeros y darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Sí, definitivamente era eso.

Se sentó sobre su cama y refregó sus ojos verdes los cuales se encontraban rojizos por el insomnio que últimamente estaba experimentando, los entrecerró levemente mientras tanteaba con su pierna el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el mueble a su derecha. Un pequeño dolor punzante lo alertó, se había golpeado uno de sus dedos fuertemente contra la mesa de noche. Aguantó el quejido que luchaba por salir de su garganta y tomó sus lentes ubicados en aquel pequeño estuche anaranjado sobre la cómoda. Chistó levemente quejándose de si mismo por su deficiencia visual, ya que sin ellos apenas podía distinguir las siluetas, sabía que no era su culpa pero hubiese apreciado el hecho de no tener que depender de ellos.

Colocó los lentes sobre sus ojos, saliendo de su habitación mientras tronaba levemente algunos de los huesos de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacía el baño, entrando en el pequeño cuarto y colocándose sobre el lavamanos. Observándose en el espejo de forma detenida. Abrió el grifo y volvió a retirar los lentes de su rostro, mojando sus manos con abundante agua y pasándosela por su semblante.

-"Es solo admiración, solo eso ¡Es perfectamente normal!" – el peliverde se lo repetía una y otra vez.

De la misma manera, su rostro era empapado con el agua lanzada desde los propios dedos. No se veía pero podía sentir aquel ardor en sus mejillas como lo había percibido durante la "reunión" un par de días antes.

-"Seguramente tengo fiebre ¡Si es eso! Estamos en invierno y…."- secó su rostro con la toalla de baño y volvió a ubicar sus lentes en el lugar indicado, – "y… yo" – ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no lo admitiría en voz alta! No iba a decir aquello que guardaba tan profundo en ese pequeño lugar de su pecho, aunque lo había admitido ante sus compañeros no lo confesaría.

Se observaba en el espejo, su rostro estaba consternado. Sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos con aquel pequeño brillo que solo surgía al pensar en el idiota de su compañero, sus mejillas levemente, bueno, notoriamente sonrosadas, su nariz arrugada de forma casi imperceptible, sus labios fruncidos. Simplemente patético. Se propinó una cachetada a sí mismo

¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Cuándo había notado esa presencia que ahora le resultaba indispensable?

No sabía cual había sido la primera vez pero lo hacía. Recordaba claramente el verlo entrenar tan duramente para poder conseguir su objetivo. Utilizar sus desventajas convirtiéndolas en fortalezas. Intentar reconstruirse desde cero, aunque su cuerpo le ponga trabas por su sobresfuerzo. Intentar hacer todo y más, quedarse después de hora, estudiar la base de su posición hasta el punto de volverse un experto. Y además de todo, hacer que cada uno de ellos confiara plenamente en él, no había sido para nada fácil. Y Midorima Shintaro estaba consiente de aquello.

¿Desde cuándo sentía así?

El peliverde comprendía que aquel sentimiento que el denominaba como "admiración" no era eso simplemente. Había algo más que lo había invadido y que el mismo, por decisión propia, había decidido ignorar durante tanto tiempo. Era, ¿Respeto? ¡No! Definitivamente no era solo eso, había más.

-"Hay más…" – volvió a observarse, esta vez un poco más calmado, - yo… yo ¿Lo quiero? – aunque aquellas palabras ya de por sí lograban ponerlo nervioso sabía que no eran suficiente.

Su mente volvió a la realidad, al sentir como un líquido mojaba sus pies y es que ¡El lavamanos estaba rebalsando! Cerró el grifo del que fluía el agua y tomó de forma veloz una toalla, secando el piso con ella y dejándola posteriormente en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Suspiró resignado, y se fue a su habitación. El día de hoy la suerte no estaba de su lado así que leyó el horóscopo intentando buscar la solución al problema.

"La suerte para cáncer será como pocas veces rara ¡Esto significa que tu tendrás el control de ella! Esta puede variar según tu propio estado de ánimo ¡Mientras más dudas en tu corazón habiten más mala suerte te atacará! Sin embargo, el sincerarte con tus sentimientos será el primer paso para cambiar esto ¡Toma aire y dilo! Tú mismo y tu suerte darán un giro ante la sinceridad de tu corazón. Has que aquello que te oprime quede en libertad. Obtener tu objeto de la suerte también hará que experimentes un cambio refrescante.

Tu objeto de la suerte para este día: Un elefante de felpa de color celeste aumentará considerablemente tu estado de ánimo hoy."

Tenía que obedecer, los horóscopos y predicciones de Oha-Asa nunca mentían. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta el punto de que estar así le resultaba inaguantable.

-¡Lo admiro! –gritó, -¡No es eso! - Se tiró sobre su cama y hundió su cara en la almohada.- "Simplemente… no es eso"-.

La angustia lo dominaba, no ser sincero no solo le traía mala suerte si no que lo estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-Yo, creo que estoy… enamorado – habló en un suspiro inaudible, desechando aquellos malos sentimientos que se aglomeraban dentro de él.

El tiempo pasó entre el desayuno y almuerzo, una vez se sintió libre decidió ir en busca de su objeto de la suerte a una tienda cercana a su hogar. Pudo ver en la vidriera un elefante de igual descripción al de su horóscopo. Se adentró a la tienda y compró el peluche. Ni bien salió del local trastabilló contra alguien ¿Acaso no había sido sincero? ¿Tal vez era el peluche equivocado?

-Lo lamento – se disculparon a la vez ambos afectados, reconociéndose en seguida.

Midorima sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo Oha-Asa tenía razón una vez más, y es que en el fondo tal vez había tenido suerte de toparse con Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

Lunes 27 de enero del 20XX. Cancha de básquet callejero, Tokio, Japón.

Faltan cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

Como el sonido invariable y persistente de un reloj, aquel ruido resonaba por todo el ambiente. El eco del rebote de aquella pelota llegaba a sus oídos e inundaba su mente. Ya estaba anocheciendo pero no le importaba. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su mente concentrada.

Rebotando el balón con su mano derecha avanzó diez pasos en dirección al aro. Abrió los ojos, un oponente se encontraba esperándolo frente a él. Podía ver una cancha oficial de baloncesto, escuchaba el sonido de sus pies contra el piso de madera pulida. Observaba el tablero con los minutos corriendo como si de una carrera se tratase, vislumbró el marcador, estaban abajo por un punto y se encontraban atravesando el cuarto tiempo. Los últimos minutos, una jugada decisiva. Retrocedió, parándose y bajando el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo, su piel sentía como el sudor poco a poco bajaba por ella. Rebotó el balón, pasándoselo de mano a mano, dribleando y volviendo a moverse por la izquierda de la defensa enemiga, pasándolo. Saltó a escasos metros del aro, con la bola entre sus manos, listo para liberarla y encestar, como solo él podía hacerlo. Una imagen, solo un único fotograma atravesó su mente y paralizó su ser. Calló sobre sus pies, aun sujetando el balón, apretándolo con fuerza como si el culpable de que no haya entrado hubiese sido aquel objeto y no el mismo. Escuchó la chicharra que da por finalizado el partido, él, Aomine Daiki había perdido.

Cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, la imagen que su mente había ideado para su práctica al atardecer desapareció poco a poco. Botó el balón dejándolo caer entre sus pies, estiró sus brazos y hombros, intentando relajarse.

Su mejor amigo lo estaba destruyendo, inundando su mente de forma constante en los peores momentos. Debía controlarse ¿Qué haría si eso le sucede durante un partido oficial?

-¡Ahg! – pateó el balón haciendo que rebotara contra el caño oxidado que sostenía el aro unos metros sobre su cabeza.

Pensó en su mejor amiga ¡Cómo le gustaría poder descargar todo lo que sentía dentro con ella! Necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchase pero no tenía a nadie: Su mejor amigo era su objeto de deseo, su mejor amiga era su rival en el amor y el balón con el que jugaba no tenía vida ni conciencia para responderle.

Observó el balón que ahora se encontraba rodando unos pocos metros frente a él. Claramente se estaba volviendo loco. Tomó la pelota entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su mochila. Apoyó la esfera a un lado y abrió el bolso, sacando de un estuche un marcador negro. Destapó la fibra, mirando con mucha duda la esfera inmóvil a un lado de sí. Trazó varias líneas sobre el balón, formando una cara que lo observaba fijamente. Miro a su alrededor, decidiendo tomar asiento apoyándose en la verja que dividía la cancha de la plaza del lugar. Colocó la pelota a su lado, ambos con la vista dirigida a un punto vació, los dos mirando hacia enfrente.

-Estoy consciente de que parezco un chiflado, pero necesito tu consejo,- murmuró desesperanzado. Esperó unos minutos, observó la esfera a su lado de reojo. Tomó aire y continuó; - digamos que a mí me gusta…. Bueno me encanta alguien.-

\- Sí…

Aquel sonido inesperado hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, miró al balón a su lado, el cual se encontraba inmóvil. Abrió la boca y la cerró, varias veces, sin que las palabras lograran salir.

-¡Vamos! Habla que no tengo todo el día-.

Miró a su alrededor no había nadie, el moreno quería hacer una auto catarsis, no invocar al espíritu de un balón de baloncesto. Con el miedo a flor de piel, intentó ordenar las ideas en su mente y no salir corriendo como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Tartamudeó un poco antes de comenzar.

-A mi… yo estoy enamorado de alguien – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Hablá más fuerte moreno, ¡No ves que oídos no tengo! – Lo único que le faltaba a Daiki era esto: no solo estaba hablando con una pelota, sino que esta le reclamaba cruelmente.

\- ¡Que hay alguien que me gusta! –Aomine estaba sufriendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo causado por la frustración del momento. El miedo había quedado, para su suerte a un lado, sin embargo la situación lo sobrepasaba.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo ser hombre?-

\- Si el no fuese hombre la situación sería distinta…-

\- Ahora me vas a decir que además de ser chico él es tu mejor amigo y que una amiga gusta de él- aquella pelota hablaba entre risas, creyendo que aquello no sería realmente posible.

La estrella de Teiko se quedó en silencio, bajo la mirada y agachó la cabeza.

-Oh…. – musitó el balón con la cara pintada,- igual eso no cambia nada, si lo quieres dilo ¿O eres cobarde?

\- No soy un cobarde-.

-¡Entonces muévete y gana su afecto!-

En aquel momento se levantó y caminó decidido, iba a hacerlo ¡Él ganaría! Eso estaba decidido, aunque surgieran problemas con la pelirrosa él estaba confiando plenamente en que, si todo salía a su favor, ella daría su visto bueno.

Para el momento en que una risa, sonora y fuerte, inundó el ambiente Aomine Daiki ya se encontraba fuera de escena. Shougo Haizaki definitivamente transitaría más seguido por aquella cancha, después de todo darle voz a un balón para hablar con uno de aquellos monstruos del básquet no era algo que se podía dar el lujo de hacer todos los días.

.

.

Viernes 31 de enero del 20XX. Gimnasio de la Secundaría Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

Kuroko abrió los ojos, sorprendido, sus seis amigos le proponían un juego por demás extraño.

-Así que, ¿Cada uno de los presentes siente algo por mí? – Los seis asintieron, - ¿Y yo tengo que elegir mi regalo favorito y, al que pertenezca, podrá confesarme sus sentimientos? – Volvieron a asentir.

Tetsuya no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Ah sí, estaba aterrado ¡Se sentía acosado! ¿Así era como Kise se sentía entre los fans? Se sonrojó agachando la mirada. Su abuela le decía que era un joven apuesto, hasta su amigo Ogiwara, le había comentado que si lo quisiera podría tener novia ¡Pero esto era el colmo!

Los seis regalos estaban colocados de forma ordenada sobre una mesa, sin ninguna clase de envolturas para no dar pistas, sin embargo era obvio a quien pertenecía cada uno ¡Y eso era lo peor!

Los observó uno a uno: Un reloj aparentemente caro con detalles de piedras turquesas ubicado en una caja de terciopelo azul "muy de Akashi" pensó. Un libro en el que el protagonista se enfrenta a las fuerzas del Tarot y la mala suerte, definitivamente pertenecía al bizarro de Midorima. Un pastel para uno, envuelto de glaseado celeste, decorado con una flor de vainilla a un costado y con una pequeña dedicatoria que decía "Para Kurocchin ̴ ", sonrió para sí, definitivamente aquel gigante sabía ocultarse tan bien como un niño. Una revista de ejemplar único, era una redición de aquella en donde había omitido su entrevista como el sexto jugador fantasma, aparentemente ahora hablaban de él también, si no hubiese sido por la imagen de Kise con bañador de portada definitivamente no sabría a quién pertenecía. Unos tenis nuevos y una pelota de básquet, unidos entre sí por una cinta de forma despreocupada, ya que el supuesto moño era más bien un nudo, definitivamente era un regalo digno del moreno. Por último el regalo de su amiga de cabellos rosados, una novela romántica, de aquellas que rápidamente pasan a formar parte de los más leídos.

No sabía que elegir, realmente quería ser sincero con sus amigos, pero las ganas de usar su misdirección se iban acumulando cada vez más en él. Debía elegir a uno solo pero ¿A quién?

Ansiosos los cinco milagros, y Momoi, esperaban la respuesta final, sus caras se encontraban transformadas, distintas muecas contorsionaban sus rostros de manera tan distinta como eran ellos. Akashi, seguro de su victoria, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando, sin embargo un pequeño movimiento de su pie denotaba su nerviosismo y duda. Midorima, confiado en los pronósticos de Oha-Asa de que hoy cáncer tendría la mejor de las suertes, no paraba de reacomodar sus lentes fingiendo una despreocupación inexistente, posando una mano sobre su cintura, observando al peliceleste detenidamente. Aomine, observaba a su mejor amigo notablemente impaciente, chasqueando su lengua contra su paladar de vez en cuando, para luego apartar la mirada ante la tensión abrumadora que llenaba aquel ambiente. El denominado "trío puchero" por Kuroko se encontraba haciendo eso; Murasakibara, Kise y Momoi fruncían sus labios y el entrecejo. La pelirrosa inflaba sus mejillas, el gigante emitía un sonido similar al capricho de niño pequeño cuando su madre no le da su golosina favorita, y el chico copy cat estaba al borde del llanto, con unas enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazando con salir de sus orbes dorados.

Tetsuya se imaginaba los sentimientos de cada uno de sus amigos, entrar en el para luego revolverle el estómago y después salir. La batalla se estaba dando dentro de él mismo. Pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, segundos, minutos y horas que no poseía.

Pero, para su suerte las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, dando paso a Nijimura con ¿Batidos de vainilla? Dudaba que su excapitán fuera parte de aquello por lo que decidió acercarse a él, a pesar de las atentas miradas de los jóvenes a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Murmuró Nijimura sin comprender del todo la situación.

.

.

Viernes 31 de enero del 20XX. Secundaría Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

-Nijimura has esto, Nijimura has lo otro - se quejaba el excapitán de la generación de los milagros, - ¡Estos mocosos no tienen ninguna clase de respeto por sus mayores! Tsk… -

El pelinegro se encontraba murmurando, con el ceño fruncido mientras vertía el líquido que le habían enviado a comprar en cada uno de los vasos. Recordaba, mientras continuaba con la acción, como le habían obligado a pedirle a aquella chica que le vendiese de dos a tres litros de batido de vainilla.

-Esos pequeños monstruos, -murmuró para si mismo mientras terminaba con la acción, - ¡Muy bien! – contó los vasos con la mirada: uno, el más grande, para Kuroko, rodeado de vasos normales para los demás. – Uno, dos, tres… - su ojo titubeó en señal de inconformidad - ¡Solo habían seis vasos normales! - Esos niñatos ni siquiera habían colocado uno para él y eso que en un par de semanas no se volverían a ver la cara ya que se iría a Estados Unidos. Suspiró resignado. Su turno como esclavo aún no terminaba. Tomó la bandeja y los pequeños bidones donde estaba el resto de la bebida.

Intentó recordar porque hacía eso. Ah claro, no es que fuese tacaño, pero el hecho de tener que regalarle algo a Kuroko era por demás extraño ¿Qué le podía comprar si lo único que hacía el muchacho era leer, jugar al básquet y asustar personas? Bueno, a decir verdad, tenía bastantes cosas para darle ¡Sin embargo! Él no sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos gustos literarios, también veía que todo su equipo deportivo se encontraba en condiciones, y no creía que le gustase que le regalara una máscara de Jigsaw o algún otro personaje de película de terror (aunque la idea de darle una careta de un muñeco enano le parecía por demás divertido aunque no creía que Kuroko lo viese de la misma manera).

Caminó por los pasillos de su escuela, pronto la abandonaría y eso lo sabía. Ya era tarde, dudaban que quedasen más alumnos que los pertenecientes al consejo estudiantil y a alguna que otra actividad extracurricular. Bajó las escaleras, dobló a la derecha. Salió por una puerta y se dirigió hacía el gimnasio. Vio como el cumpleañero se acercaba y las miradas de los demás se cernían sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Murmuró sin saber más de aquella situación.

.

.

Viernes 31 de enero del 20XX. Gimnasio de la Secundaría Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

-Muchas gracias por tu regalo, Nijimura- Kuroko habló nervioso, como pocas veces, sin embargo observaba al mayor con decisión propia de aquellos ojos celestes.

-¿Ehhh? ¿De nada? – Definitivamente el pelinegro no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Avanzó unos pasos y colocó la bebida en la mesa con regalos, ante las miradas de

-Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar más cómodo para hablar, - Kuroko jaló de la camisa del mayor, haciendo que este mirara al resto desconcertado.

Sin embargo, Nijimura hubiese preferido no hacerlo, después de todo ver seis miradas asesinas dirigidas hacia su persona con mensaje subliminales que daban a entender lo muerto que estaría en pocos minutos hacía que quisiera adelantar su partida hacia el nuevo continente. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, asintiendo levemente ante la petición de la sombra de Teiko.

Ambos se retiraron del gimnasio, dejando inmóviles a los jóvenes presentes. El silencio los abrumaba, un silencio que fue roto por uno de ellos.

-¿De qué signo es el excapitán? –habló el peliverde mientras se sacaba los lentes y los limpiaba con su remera, aun intentando salir del shock de hace un momento.

-Cáncer…. – dijo Seijuro.

-Oh…

.

.

Viernes 31 de enero del 20XX. Salón de la Secundaría Teiko, Tokio, Japón.

Cumpleaños de Kuroko.

.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Habló aún con una extraña sensación recorriendo su columna.

\- Digamos que solo quería escapar – le respondió su compañero de caminata.

-¿Escapar de qué? – Interrogó mientras lo observaba.

\- De mis ¿Pretendientes? – Kuroko miraba el frente, avanzando paso a paso, decidiendo cual sería el mejor momento para desaparecer de la vista de aquel chico.

Nijimura no creía lo que oía, mientras pensaba en que respuesta darle observó a su alrededor y notó como no había nadie. Kuroko Tetsuya había escapado. Se dirigió a los salones próximos, buscando el lugar donde aquel chico se hubiese escondido y lo vio, el salón al que pertenecía el peliceleste se encontraba a pocos pasos de él.

Tomó aire y entro en cuarto, creyendo que sería posible encontrarlo ahí. Pero no había nadie. Sintió una sensación tras su espalda, una mano que lo había tocado. La sensación de miedo se apodero de él.

-Oye – dijo la persona dueña de aquella mano.

Lentamente volteó, viendo al pequeño peliceleste detrás de él. Gritó, exclamó una o dos maldiciones a todo pulmón. Odiaba eso de aquel muchacho, podía aterrarlo solo con hacerlo notar su presencia.

No quería que se escapase de él y volviese a asustarlo por lo que su cuerpo se movió solo, cerrando la puerta del salón y acorralándolo contra ella. Apenas entendía sus pensamientos en aquel momento y menos comprendía el por qué ahora tenía a una manada de chicos detrás de aquel muchacho capturado entre sus brazos.

Lo observó, el más bajo ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado ante su accionar. Su mirada se atrevía a hacer contacto visual. Ambas miradas calmas, cruzadas entre si se habían interceptado. Celeste contra negro.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? – murmuró acercando su cara a la ajena, observándolo detenidamente.

Con sus dedos delineó el contorno de aquel rostro frente a él como si estuviese leyendo un libro en braille. Agarró aquel mentón entre sus dedos y lo observó de forma inquisitiva. Lo encontró, encontró lo que buscaba en aquellos ojos como el cielo, aquellos ojos que comunicaban mucho más que un simple gesto y ya no pudo contenerse.

-Digamos que este será mi regalo de cumpleaños, así que solo acéptalo-.

Sus labios se pegaron a los contrarios, su cuerpo se aproximó al ajeno. Aquel beso era su regalo, y Kuroko lo estaba aceptando. Si bien era cierto que Nijimura no quería nada serio con aquel joven no pudo más que disfrutar de aquel beso. De aquella textura chocándose contra los propios labios, moviéndose lentamente en un roce con el cual se deleitaban todos sus sentidos.

Lamentaba enormemente el tener que partir dentro de unas semanas pero eso no imposibilitaría el hecho de probar nuevamente aquellos labios hasta que el momento llegase.

.

.

Viernes 31 de enero del 20XX. Residencia de la familia Kuroko, Tokio, Japón.

Cumpleaños de Kuroko Tetsuya, un año más tarde.

.

Miro las imágenes donde él rodeado de sus amigos, salían sonriendo y la nostalgia pudo invadirlo. Quien diría que un año más tarde de aquella alocada confesión grupal las cosas terminarían de aquella manera. Se sentía excluido ante el cambio radical que habían sufrido sus amigos ¿Él podría haber salvado a alguno si su decisión hubiese sido distinta?

Era el cumpleaños más solitario que había atravesado en aquellos años. Ya era tarde, no había nada que hacer, ni siquiera había recibido un mensaje de sus amigos. Apenas un feliz cumpleaños de Momoi, Kise y Ogiwara, que aunque también sufrieron los cambios propios de su desbordante talento (y de la aplastante derrota respectivamente), siempre mantuvieron un contacto un poco más directo con él.

Faltaban minutos para que aquella fecha terminase, bostezo agotado mientras veía como la manecillas del reloj pasaban a dar las doce menos cinco de la noche. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, aquella melodía pudo alertarlo. Sacó su celular de entre los pliegues del acolchado de su cama y atendió el teléfono.

-Hello Kuroko! Happy birthday! - escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hmn… ¿Hola? – preguntó Tetsuya ante la repentina sorpresa.

\- Oh sorry… – murmuró apenas logrando escucharse su voz, - feliz cumpleaños Kuroko, espero aún haber podido llamar a tiempo ¿Qué hora es?

En aquel momento reconoció aquella voz, logrando sonreír ante la soledad de su habitación.

-Oh, hola Nijimura, hace tiempo que no hablábamos- volvió a mirar el reloj- no te preocupes llamaste aun dentro de la fecha.

-El cambió de hora confunde mucho créeme,- habló entre bostezos- al menos quería ser el último en desearte felicidades.

-No sabía que eras tan detallista – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Al menos aquello había mejorado un poco su situación, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había atravesado en esas últimas semanas. Y escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, aunque a la distancia, era por demás relajante. Después de todo aquel hombre era como un arcoíris en su vida, únicamente aparecía bajo circunstancias concisas, donde la única escapatoria consistía en atravesar aquellos colores unidos para encontrar una pequeña dosis de felicidad o satisfacción en él final.

* * *

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado uvu sin mas que decir me despido. Por favor _**dejen su rewiev**_ que no muerdo(?


End file.
